Pokemon Bunko: A Fakemon Story (Tentative Title)
by SunBunko
Summary: A Fakemon story with an original region and original characters. Rachel is an ordinary ten-year-old girl on a mission to befriend Pokemon, collect gym badges, and become the champion of the Alfos League. What she didn't expect was to be swept into a war waged by a Pokemon with a grudge against humanity.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world of Pokemon is a vast one. Every second, there are battles being fought, mysteries unfolding, and friendships being forged. In one part of the world, however, a battle was taking place that was unlike any ordinary battle.

It was in the New King Archipelago, on an island known simply as Maze Canyon. There are no houses or signs of human civilization on this island; only a vast array of rock formations jutting hundreds of feet out of the ocean. Waves splashed against their bases while a layer of mist collected high in the air. The only light came from a half moon.

A man was riding a Charizard, chasing a Pokemon flying through the air. The prey was small, dark, and fast, but the man wore a pair of night vision goggles for this mission, and his Charizard had sharp eyes.

The small Pokemon flew around rock pillars, carving a path through the mist, whizzing in irregular patterns and sudden, sharp turns, but the Charizard followed close behind. The target could easily outfly the Charizard by soaring into the clouds and out of the maze, but it knew there were others waiting above, ready to chase at any moment.

Soon, the Pokemon turned around a corner into a long and narrow valley, a natural corridor with no direction to move except forward.

"Flamethrower," the man commanded.

Charizard obeyed its trainer and released a stream of orange fire from its jaws. The fire rushed toward the prey, glowing bright in the night. Just when the flames were about to make impact, the small Pokemon rushed upward, dodging them by inches. Charizard rose with it, still shooting at its prey. The smaller Pokemon twirled through the air, avoiding the surge of fire. While it was still rushing, its body flashed white and unleashed a jagged bolt of electricity straight at Charizard.

The dragon dove down while the man crouched. The bolt passed just above them, close enough for him to feel a tingle along the back of his neck.

Then a Flygon and Salamence swooped from the clouds in front of the target and released two more surges of fire. The small Pokemon weaved around the two dragons and soared past them. As soon as it did, two more Pokemon dove from the clouds and zoomed straight at it. The first one, a Crobat, accelerated and struck the Pokemon with leathery wings, causing it to tumble in midair. The second predator, a Skarmory, flew straight at the Pokemon and was about to land a blow when the target regained its balance and barely swerved out of its way. It heard the high-pitched whistle of Skarmory's metal wings as it rushed past.

The small Pokemon kept flying forward while the Crobat and Skarmory matched its pace, continuing to lunge at it again and again. At the same time, the three dragon Pokemon fired from behind, burning away the mist and giving light to the valley. The lone prey twirled and zigzagged through the air, relentlessly dodging attacks from all five adversaries. The way it glided was so fluid, it seemed to be dancing in its struggle for survival.

Just as the Skarmory lunged again, the smaller Pokemon shot another lightning bolt, striking it from behind. The metal bird shrieked as its body lit up, then hurtled to the sea. The small Pokemon had no second to rest as it rushed to the side to avoid another strike from the Crobat.

The assaults went on until the long stretch of canyon walls ended, and the prey turned around the corner and out of the maze. On the other side was the open ocean. Here, the mist was thinner, and the moonlight brighter, illuminating a swarm of flying Pokemon that had been lying in ambush.

The lone prey stopped and hovered. The air was filled with large Pokemon and little Pokemon making deep snarls and high-pitched squeals. The prey paused for only a second before every single Pokemon charged at it.

As the predators were closing in, the small prey seemed to hover in place, waiting. Just when it seemed the prey was doomed, it unleashed a beam of pitch-black energy darker than the moonlit sky, stretching farther and wider than a bolt of electricity. Every creature that touched the beam wailed as they fell to the ocean. The Pokemon exerted all of its energy until the beam thinned out and dissolved. Almost all of the predators that had been lying in ambush had fallen. The beam had left the target exhausted, but it flapped its wings and thrust forward. It had miles to fly before it could rest.

The Charizard zoomed from behind and grabbed the prey. The smaller Pokemon grunted and squirmed as the dragon's claws dug into its body.

"Flamethrower," the rider spoke.

The Charizard spewed a column of flame into the prey's face, keeping its grip as the small Pokemon shrieked in pain. The mist surrounding them dissolved, and the trainer squinted under his night vision goggles. The Charizard kept shooting fire until the smaller Pokemon stopped crying and squirming. By the time it finally stopped, the creature hung limp in Charizard's claws, covered in burns dark enough to see in the moonlight.

The man pulled out a object that looked like a Poke Ball. When he tapped the round button in the middle, however, it grew twice the size of a normal Poke Ball and split open to reveal another, smaller ball that split into four parts and shot a white beam at the captured Pokemon, which twitched for a split second before it melted into an amorphous body of light and was sucked into the Poke Ball. Both layers of the ball slid closed before it shrank back to its original size.

The man gazed at the sphere in his hand as Charizard hovered in place. An Aerodactyl approached from behind carrying a trainer on its back. As it glided to a stop beside Charizard, the rider spoke, "That's the last of the targets. We're rescuing the Pokemon who fell into the water right now."

Charizard's trainer replied, "As soon as our units are gathered, we'll split up and depart as planned. We must not let anyone - or anything - free these Pokemon."

"Yes, sir." The Aerodactyl rider flew away to contact the other Pokemon trainers.

The other trainer rubbed Charizard's neck, the dragon panting heavily. "Well done, friend. Now the world can live in peace."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading the prologue of _Pokemon Bunko (Tentative Title)_ ⁽⁽ ◟(∗ ˊωˋ ∗)◞ ⁾⁾**

 **There are no Fakemon in this chapter, but I will slowly introduce them throughout the story. You can see pictures of my Fakemon by searching "SunBunko" on DeviantArt (although at the time I'm writing this, most of the Fakemon on my account won't show up until later chapters, derp).**

 **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, and my Fakemon who haven't appeared yet are owned by me |ू･ω･` )**

 **Feel free to leave a review** ~

 **-SunBunko**


	2. Departure

**Episode 1: Departure**

 _Today, I become a Pokemon trainer._

Shane thought that to himself as he looked in the mirror. He put on a baseball cap that matched the rest of his new traveling clothes - a light blue polo shirt, denim trousers, and black hiking boots. He adjusted his hat, studying himself at different angles, but no matter how he wore it, the black Poke Ball logo on the front was too bold for him. This was the type of hat a budding Pokemon master would wear. Shane wasn't going to be a master. He was leaving to study to become a Pokemon researcher, and of course, he was going to support his closest friend.

"Are you ready, Shane?" Professor Filbert asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, professor." Shane settled with wearing his hat in the most symmetrical position he could manage.

"She's going to be here any minute. Have you packed everything you need? Including that thing?"

"Don't worry, I double-checked everything." Shane glanced at his backpack, packed with camping gear, clothes, food, and other necessities.

The professor gave a warm smile. "Good. At long last, you're going out to see the world. You look brilliant in those clothes. They say that any Pokemon trainer traveling these days must do it in style."

"I hope Rachel put more thought into her outfit than I did," Shane said casually. "She's the one who's going to be a Pokemon master."

Professor Filbert walked up, put his hands on Shane's shoulders, and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Remember this, Shane. You are not doing this just for Rachel. This is for you, too."

Shane had to tilt his head up to meet his gaze. The professor was a whole foot taller, and the visor of Shane's hat was lower than he intended. "I know that," Shane answered.

Filbert smiled again. "I'll go fetch the Pokemon. You just wait by the front door."

"Don't make me wait out there by myself. I'll help you get the Pokemon ready."

"You'll be spending plenty of time with Pokemon. Just go outside and greet Rachel when she comes. You're the first person she'll want to see."

"All right," Shane yielded. With that, he walked out of his room and out the front entrance of Filbert's laboratory. In the distance, Shane could see the morning sun, still hanging low over the tall buildings of Glassport Town. Beyond those buildings was the ocean water surrounding Blessing Island and the rest of the Old King Archipelago. He kept gazing in that direction until he spotted her.

The first thing he noticed was her black pigtails bouncing as she jogged down the dirt road. She was smiling radiantly as she lugged a large A-frame backpack over her shoulders. She waved and shouted, "Shane!"

"Rachel! What's with that backpack?"

The girl quickly ran up to him and stopped, panting lightly. "I brought it just for this journey! See, there's enough room for a tent, sleeping bag, first aid kit, lightweight stove - "

"I already told you, I'm going to carry the stove and first aid kit," Shane cut her off.

"What if we use up all your medicine? Or if your stove breaks?" Rachel countered.

"Look at you! You just jogged here from your house, and you're almost out of breath. How are you going to hike for hours lugging all this?"

"Don't underestimate me! I've spent the last two years working out for this journey!" Despite her dainty appearance, Shane knew for a fact that Rachel was sturdy for her age. Shane himself was five years older and had a hard time keeping up with her whenever they worked out together.

Shane took the pack from her. "Rachel, you're going to be a Pokemon trainer from now on. You don't want a backpack slowing you down. You're going to leave some of this stuff behind, including the backpack. The frame alone must weigh twenty pounds."

"Oh, come on!" Rachel whined. "My dad used this backpack when he traveled the world. It's a classic!"

"Rachel, did you do any shopping for this trip?"

Rachel chuckled proudly. "As a matter of fact, I bought these clothes last weekend!" She put her hands on her hips, displaying her blue nylon jumper over a white T-shirt, navy cargo pants, brown tennis shoes, and a purple cap crowning her black hair.

Shane frowned, unimpressed. "You could have tried to be a little more stylish."

"Why? I think this outfit looks cool. It's from pretty popular brands."

"It's not an outfit a girl your age would wear."

"What matters is that it's functional for the outdoors," Rachel defended.

"It's not like you're going to spend every minute outside... Forget it. You need to choose your starter Pokemon. Professor is waiting out back."

"Yes, finally!" Rachel excitedly hopped the fence dividing the front yard and the Professor's ranch. Just from here, she could see the acres of gently sloping, green hills and woods of Filbert's ranch. Blessing Island wasn't very large, and owning this much land was an honor. Standing much closer were the professor himself and Natalie, the part-time assistant who would soon replace Shane. "Good morning, Professor, Natalie!"

"What took you so long? I thought you'd be more anxious to get your first Pokemon!" said the short, young assistant.

"Sorry, Natalie! Shane was nitpicking my equipment."

"We'll fix that later," Shane said. "The Pokemon comes first."

Rachel directed her attention to three tiny Pokemon at the Professor's feet. As Shane mentioned them, they jumped and cried enthusiastically.

"Bulba!"

"Char!"

"Squirtle!"

Rachel knelt down to face the small creatures. "Good morning, little guys! Are you ready for today?"

The three squealed again in confirmation.

Filbert spoke, "As you know, Rachel, you will pick only one of these Pokemon as your starter Pokemon and your first comrade on your journey. Will it be the grass starter, Bulbasaur, the fire starter, Charmander, or the water starter, Squirtle?"

"I've already decided my first Pokemon." Rachel pointed one finger and proclaimed, "I choose you, Squirtle!"

"Squirt-squirt!" The round, blue turtle Pokemon squealed in delight as it waddled up to Rachel and jumped into her arms.

Filbert spoke again, "Shane, it's your turn to pick to pick your starter."

"I've decided my first Pokemon, too." Shane crouched. "Come here, Bulbasaur."

"Bulba!" The stout, reptilian Pokemon followed suit and hopped into Shane's arms.

"Char..." The remaining Charmander looked down dejectedly, the flame on its tail dimming slightly.

"All three of you are splendid Pokemon. As for you, Charmander, I know a trainer in Kanto who's turning ten next month, and I heard he has always wanted a Charizard."

"Char!" Charmander cheered up again at the remark.

Filbert turned his attention back to Rachel and Shane. "As two new trainers, you need two more things before you go." He pulled out packages from his lab coat.

"Oh boy! I know what this is!" Rachel accepted one package and opened it, pulling out a red device resembling a wide flip phone. "A Pokedex! I always wanted one!" She opened the gadget, revealing a wide OLED top screen, a smaller bottom screen, and several buttons like a gaming handheld. She pressed the power button, and both screens came to life. A synthetic woman's voice emanated from the speakers, "Congratulations on activating your Pokedex. Please hold the machine before a Pokemon to scan it, or press the Home button to access the Settings menu."

Without hesitation, Rachel aimed the Pokedex at Squirtle, and the top screen flashed once before presenting a high-resolution image of Squirtle.

 _Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. It strikes prey with spouts of water and hides in its shell when in danger._

"This is so cool!" Rachel gushed, her green eyes beaming. "Professor, thank you so much!"

"Now, Rachel, don't forget the rest of the package."

Rachel looked inside again. "Oh! There's a badge case - and Poke Balls!" She pulled out a holster with five miniature Poke Balls.

"You certainly can't be a Pokemon trainer without those." Filbert handed her another Poke Ball. "This is Squirtle's Poke Ball. This shouldn't need explaining, but be sure to keep all your Poke Balls close to you."

"Of course, professor!" Rachel clipped on the sixth ball, attached the holster to her belt, and stuffed the Pokedex and badge case inside her jumper. "Shane, let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"Right now?"

"Sure, there's still an hour before the ferry leaves, and we won't have room to fight on the boat. We should test our Pokemon while we can!"

"Squirt-squirt!" the turtle Pokemon agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Shane smiled slightly. "What do you say, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba!" his Pokemon cried excitedly.

"Not too hard," Filbert warned. "We don't have time to go to the Pokemon Center."

With that, Shane and Rachel stood several yards apart on the grass, on opposite sides of an imaginary battle field. Their Pokemon stood ready for combat. As if for dramatic effect, a strong breeze blew at that moment, swaying Rachel's pigtails.

"Alright! Squirtle, use Tackle!" Rachel shouted with a point of her finger.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle, too!" Shane shouted with his own finger point.

"Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur skipped forward while Squirtle waddled on his short feet. They rushed towards each other, then sprang forward, their bodies colliding in mid-air with a loud _BANG!_ and bouncing back. They both landed on their feet, although Squirtle teetered for a split second.

"Nice, Squirtle! Just keep hitting hard, like that!"

"Squirtle has that shell to pad himself, but he's not good on his feet," Shane commented. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip this time!"

"Bulba!" Two green vines sprouted from under Bulbasaur's bulb and pounced at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle pulled his head and limbs into its shell a split second before the vines smacked against it.

"Good job, Squirtle! Now strike back with Water Gun!"

Squirtle popped out of his shell and fired a high-powered stream of water from his mouth. Bulbasaur recoiled as the stream struck him in the face, but he held his ground.

"Vine Whip, again!" Shane commanded.

With the water still gushing into his face, Bulbasaur cast his vines out toward Squirtle.

"Ah! Squirtle, quick, hide!"

Before Squirtle could react, one vine slammed into his side, and another into his leg, knocking the Pokemon onto his rear as the Water Gun ceased.

"Bulbasaur, finish it off with another Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur swung his vines back and flicked them forward again.

"Squirtle, withdraw!" Rachel spoke urgently.

Squirtle quickly retracted before the vines smacked against his shell.

"Now throw him up in the air!"

Bulbasaur's vines wrapped themselves around the shell and tossed it upward, spinning it end over end.

"No!" Rachel cried in alarm.

"Now strike its underbelly!" Shane ordered.

Bulbasaur stretched his vines up high above Squirtle. Time slowed down, and he could clearly see the shell, twirling like a coin. Then, with impeccable timing and precision, Bulbasaur smacked his vines into Squirtle's underside, plunging him straight into the ground.

"Squirtle!" the turtle Pokemon grunted as he popped his head and limbs out.

Rachel ran to his side and knelt. "Squirtle, are you alright?"

"Squirt-squirt..." the Pokemon affirmed weakly as he rubbed his abdomen. He had a red welt on his leg where a vine had struck him.

"Let's end this battle here," Shane suggested. "We don't want to tire our Pokemon out before we get on the ferry."

"Aw, well." Rachel stood up. "I'll admit defeat this time, but I'll become stronger than you before long! Just you watch!"

"I hope you do." Shane knelt down and petted Bulbasaur. "You did an awesome job, Bulbasaur."

"That really was amazing!" Natalie spoke from the sidelines. "Shane, you should aim for the Pokemon League like Rachel!"

Shane faltered just slightly. "I already decided, Natalie. I'm going on this journey as a researcher."

"The choice is yours to make," said Filbert. "As long as you have passion for what you do, you'll be happy."

As the professor spoke, Rachel pulled out a potion from her cargo pants and sprayed it on Squirtle's leg and belly. With a cheerful "Squirtle!" he hopped and lied on Rachel's shoulder.

"Do you like sitting there, Squirtle?"

"Squirt-squirt!" The small Pokemon seemed to be comfortable.

"Okay! We're still a little early, but let's head to the docks!"

"We still have to change your gear!" Shane snapped.

Against Rachel's complaints, Shane and Filbert spent the next half hour looking through storage and fishing out a medium-sized backpack, a nano-tent, and micro-sleeping bag.

"There's no way you can fit a tent in this! Where are the poles?" Rachel asked as she groped a canvas bag the size of a textbook.

"Haven't you seen a nano-tent before?" Shane replied in disbelief.

After some similar retorts, Shane and Rachel bid Natalie goodbye, and the two new trainers, their Pokemon, and the professor started the walk into Glassport Town, an old-fashioned, rural town with gray, cobblestone streets. Flocks of Wingull cawed from the rooftops. Shane had spent half his life in this town, and Rachel had lived here since she was born. It felt bizarre to think that neither of them would come here again for almost a year.

The group arrived at the docks before a moored ship where Rachel's mother, Margaret, waited.

"So, you changed backpacks after all," said the woman, still in her mid-thirties. "I said you should have bought a new one."

"Why is everyone so picky about backpacks and sleeping bags?" Rachel whined.

"We already discussed that thoroughly," Shane assured Rachel's mother.

"I won't keep bugging you about it then," the mother joked. "Still, I can't believe my little girl is leaving to be a Pokemon trainer..."

"Don't worry, Mom. I have Shane and Squirtle to watch my back."

Margaret stepped close and put her palms to Rachel's cheeks. "But still, you've changed so much. You were never even interested in being a trainer before Shane's parents passed away..."

"Come on, Mom, you're making this all sappy." Rachel pulled her mother's hands down.

"I'm sorry." Margaret's eyes showed the slightest signs of moisture. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course. I'll be away for a year, at most, and I'll come back as the champion of the Alfos League!"

"I know that you'll do your best. Even if you don't become the champion, I'm already proud of you."

"Geez, Mom, you don't have to make every sentence sound so melodramatic," Rachel groaned with a faint blush. "The ferry is about to leave in a couple minutes. Do you have any last words that aren't so sappy?"

Margaret chuckled, ignoring her daughter's sarcasm. "Be sure to call me, okay?"

"I will." Rachel hugged her mother goodbye.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried from his perch on Rachel's shoulder.

Margaret patted the turtle on the head. "You'll be good friends with my daughter, won't you?"

"Squirtle-squirt!" For good measure, he thumped one hand against his chest.

"I'll be watching over her, too," Shane spoke up.

"Bulba!"

Margaret nodded. "I have faith in all of you."

With that, Rachel and Shane boarded the ship, and as it exited the port, they stood on deck and waved Filbert and Margaret goodbye, receiving their blessings until they shrank from view.

"Okay, Rachel. It's time for your next surprise."

"A surprise?" Rachel questioned.

Shane pulled off his backpack, reached inside, and took out a round, tin container.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel gasped.

"Go ahead and open it," Shane told her.

She lifted the lid of the container, revealing a white cake with words written in blue frosting: "Happy 10th Birthday, Rachel!"

"Oh, Shane..." Rachel smiled as tears formed in her eyes..

"Let's go to your room and eat," Shane suggested.

"Right!"

"Squirtle!"

"Bulba!"

That was how two new trainers and their Pokemon departed on the journey of a lifetime.

The first calamity happened that evening.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Fakemon story~(´・ω・`)ﾉ As always, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Also, just in case, the Pokedex entry for Squirtle is from Pokemon Y and is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak |ू･ω･` )**


	3. Thief

**Episode 2: Thief**

Shane sat in his cabin as Bulbasaur paced about the small room. Outside, the moon shone in the night sky over steady ocean waves. Thankfully, the ferry had a library, fitness room, and playroom, but he knew Rachel was restless after spending a whole day on a boat.

Spread out on his desk was a map of Albe, a massive region divided into two landmasses: Alfos and Betaro. Together, they vaguely resembled a sideways horseshoe, Alfos in the north and Betaro in the south. Tomorrow, they would arrive at Bravetide City on the eastern tip of Alfos. There, they would meet Professor Sassafras, Professor Filbert's colleague and the headmistress of the Bravetide Pokemon School. Then they will spend the next several months traveling west while collecting badges for the Pokemon League, which will take place in ten months. That should be plenty of time to earn eight badges. Shane turned his eyes to the island sitting in the center of the giant gulf between the two continents, Omeglory Island-the site of the Alfos and Betaro Pokemon Leagues. Every time he looked at the brown dot on the map, he couldn't help but worry about Rachel. It was going to be a long time before they could set foot on that island.

Shane leaned back in his chair and looked at the large, glowing moon out the porthole. It was only late evening, but he should go to bed early. Just as he thought that, a silhouette passed through the sky. In that split second, a chill ran through his spine. The shadow moved so quickly, it could have been a trick of the eyes. Yet, Shane was sure he saw something. It was probably just a flying Pokemon, but the silhouette was too close, too big. Slowly, a sense of anxiety grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Bulbasaur, do you feel like going outside for a while?"

#

Rachel strolled along the top deck with Squirtle on her shoulder, both of them too anxious to sit still in their cabin. They passed a few sailors and Machoke, but it seemed that most of the workers were indoors. The sky was clear, and a million stars glistened above them. "Look, Squirtle." Rachel pointed up. "You can see the Grand Ursaring and Teddiursa up there. We're gonna see them a lot during the next year."

"Squirtle?" her Pokemon stared at the sky in confusion.

"Enjoying the night sky?"

Rachel turned to see a middle-aged sailor lying on a reclining chair. He was chubby and his head was balding, though not as much as Professor Filbert's. "I suppose you just became a Pokemon trainer. Are you planning to hike across the country?"

"That's right," Rachel replied.

"Hmm." The sailor nodded approvingly. "There aren't many kids like you these days. More of them train in Pokemon schools, but there's only so much you can learn in a classroom. If you want to be truly strong and wise, you have to go out and explore."

"Alfos has a lot of wilderness, doesn't it?" Rachel asked. "A ton of mountains, forests, and prairie."

"Yup. Doesn't have as much cities as Hoenn or Kalos, but the natives don't mind-they have wild Pokemon as their neighbors. It can get tough traveling out there, though. Rough terrain, stormy weather in the summer, long stretches of wilderness with no Pokemon Centers..." The sailor cast a wary eye toward Rachel. "You're not traveling by yourself, are you?"

"No, I have my friend. He likes studying Pokemon more than battling, and he's not that athletic, and he's short for his age, but I trust him a lot, and I want to protect him, too."

"Hmm," the sailor hummed in approval again. "It sounds you two have a strong bond. You two should keep each other close. Not just for safety, but to make lasting memories."

"Of course!" Rachel said with a smile.

Her Pokemon agreed, "Squirtle!"

Then something flew straight over their heads, blocking out the moon for a split second and whipping up a gust that rustled Rachel's pigtails and jacket. Rachel instinctively ducked, gripping her cap to keep it from flying off. Squirtle squealed as he held onto her shoulder. The wind died down as quickly as it came, and she turned in the direction the thing had flown. "What was that?"

The sailor stood up, suddenly stern. "That looked like a Pokemon, but it was flying toward the back of the ship, toward the cargo hold... I'll go take a look."

Rachel watched the man jog toward the back of the ship, then looked at Squirtle. Even without asking, she could see the fear plain on his face. There was something he could sense that she didn't. "Come on, Squirtle. We'd better follow him."

She quickly caught up to the sailor in the middle of the cargo area, where long, ten-foot-tall containers were tied to the deck.

 _BANG!_

Just as the sailor had turned around a corner, there was the sound of heavy metal being crushed. "HEY!" The sailor's angry shout rang through the air. "What do you think you're doing?"

Rachel rushed around the corner after the sailor. The first thing she saw was his body bursting into light.

"AAAAAHH!"

For an instant, it was bright enough to see all the surrounding containers and the stitches of the tarps covering them. But Rachel didn't notice them. She stared only at the man being electrocuted before her eyes.

Then the light was gone, and the body fell to the deck, limp. Thin tendrils of smoke rose from the charred skin and clothes.

Rachel stared, unable to move or speak. "Wha... what..." She forced herself to raise her head, to look away. A woman dressed in black stood before one of the ten-foot tall containers. Styrofoam peanuts poured out of a crude hole. Behind her was a tall, humanoid Pokemon with fists that matched the size of the hole. The black stranger ignored Rachel, reaching into the container and pulling out a duralumin suitcase.

"Squirtle!"

Rachel snapped back to her senses. "What the heck is going on?!"

The black stranger turned toward her and answered bluntly, "It's a burglary." She was neither short nor tall, and she was clad in a tight, black jumpsuit. Her face was hidden by a white mask with two slits for eyes and a mouth that curved just slightly into a thin smile. "Now, move aside, please."

Rachel was stunned. The robber acted so casually, attacking the sailor and breaking a steel container like it meant nothing.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

Squirtle had jumped down from her shoulder and peered up at her with determined eyes. He could say only one word, but Rachel understood him clearly. "Right." She nodded and scowled at the robber. "We won't let you get away. You're going to pay for hurting that old man!"

"Fine, then. If that's how you feel, stop me with your own strength."

Then the robber's Pokemon turned to face her. It was at least six feet tall and had green skin and red, almond-shaped eyes. Its arms and legs were skinny, but its fists were massive. Rachel took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. The two screens glowed as the female voice spoke.

 _Plasmordo, the Invader Pokemon. It is believed to have come from another planet. It can transform its hands into pincers, which can break any mineral on Earth._

Underneath Plasmordo's name were the labels "Electric" and "Fighting." Squirtle was water type, so he was weak against electric moves. Plus, he had hardly any experience in battle. Still, she didn't want to just stand around and watch a burglary happen.

Rachel whispered, "Squirtle, Plasmordo is an electric and fighting type. Do you still want to fight?"

"Squirtle!" the small Pokemon chirped defiantly.

Rachel smiled. It was only their first day together, but she was glad to have Squirtle as her partner. Mentally bracing herself, she pointed one finger out and shouted, "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Rachel, stop!"

Just as Shane shouted from behind, Squirtle jumped forward and fired a stream of water from his mouth.

"Thunderbolt," the robber spoke.

Plasmordo raised one palm and released a bolt of energy that zigzagged through the air, evaporated the Water Gun on contact, and struck Squirtle.

"Squirtleee!" the turtle Pokemon screamed as his body lit up.

"No!" Rachel shouted. As the electricity ceased, Rachel rushed forward and caught Squirtle before he collapsed to the ground.

"Was that a joke?" the robber said in a condescending voice. "Or was that attempted suicide?"

Rachel heard footsteps from behind, and she looked up to see Shane standing before her. "Get back, Rachel." Bulbasaur stepped forward in Squirtle's stead.

"Are you planning to fight me, too?" the female burglar said in a bored voice. "If you don't have any strong Pokemon, you're just wasting my time and yours."

"I've heard plenty of stories about criminals like you," Shane said. "You use Pokemon's strength to hurt people and other Pokemon. I can't let scum like you roam free!"

"You have a strong sense of justice," the woman said. "Just as there are many people with evil intentions, there are many people with righteous spirits." She bent her head down and put her fingertips against her mask. The plastic smile seemed to curl upward. The next words were a low mumble that Rachel barely heard. "That sense of justice... is so dull."

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

Shane's Pokemon vaulted toward Plasmordo.

"Vicegrip."

The hand that Plasmordo used to shoot Squirtle glowed and seemed to turn into liquid, swirling about until it materialized into what looked like the claw of a Pinsir. As Bulbasaur sailed toward it, Plasmordo lunged at him, the claw seizing him just under the bulb, making him cry out in shock. "Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur!" Shane panicked.

"A Bulbasaur's bulb is a source of nutrients for the Pokemon." The woman kept talking in her droning voice. "Do you know how long a Bulbasaur can live without it?"

Rachel felt her blood go cold. "You wouldn't-"

"You knew I was an evil criminal, yet you tried to fight me with a weak Pokemon like that. That was a stupid choice, and stupid choices come with punishments."

As if reading her mind, Plasmordo tightened his grip, squeezing the bulb. Bulbasaur shrieked in pain. "Bulbaaa!"

"NO!" Shane shouted in alarm.

Then a stream of fire rushed from behind Rachel and into Plasmordo. For a second, it seemed like the Pokemon was standing in a huge inferno, then she realized there was a force field a foot in front of it. The stream of fire stopped, and a large, orange dog Pokemon jumped in front of her while another Pokemon seemed to appear out of thin air beside the thief. It looked like two purple stars stacked together with a red gem in its center.

"An Arcanine and a Starmie?" Rachel recognized them. The Starmie must have been hiding and deflected the attack with Protect. But who owned the Arcanine?

As if in answer, another person ran into the scene from behind her. "Let go of that Bulbasaur and hand over the suitcase," said a tall girl dressed in a blue denim jacket and jeans. Her long, blonde hair was tied in a side ponytail, and her face was stern.

"I refuse," the robber said. "If you want this case, come here and get it yourself."

"Let go of that Bulbasaur first," the girl demanded.

"What does the Bulbasaur matter? If you really want what's in this case, just come here and get it. Or is a little Bulbasaur you never met more important than what's inside here?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur squealed again, waggling his feet as he dangled from Plasmordo's grip.

Rachel looked at the Arcanine's owner. If she decided to attack, Plasmordo might seriously hurt Bulbasaur.

"You're a coward," the girl said, her face taut with contempt. "You're the most horrible kind of villain, using an innocent Pokemon as a hostage. If you have any pride at all, you'll let go of that Bulbasaur and fight me in a fair battle."

The robber was unfazed. "That's a waste of time. And name calling will get you nowhere. Either the case goes, or the Bulbasaur goes. Which one do you choose?"

The girl clenched her teeth. Whatever was inside the suitcase must be important to her, but she didn't want to sacrifice Bulbasaur. Rachel turned to Shane, who was frozen in fear. It was his Bulbasaur, after all, and they had been partners for only one day. She turned her gaze to Squirtle, who watched helplessly, then back to Bulbasaur, still struggling in Plasmordo's grasp. He moaned weakly, and Rachel's chest tightened as she realized he might already be severely injured. Was there nothing they could do?

"You win," the Arcanine's trainer said, her voice bitter. "Keep the suitcase. In exchange, let the Bulbasaur go."

"As you say." The black robber pulled out a Poke Ball and recalled her Starmie. She stuffed the ball back in her holster, then pulled out another Poke Ball, which she clicked open. A surge of red light burst out and became a Charizard, roaring in the quiet night. Its cry vibrated through Rachel's body, and without thinking, she looked back at Shane, whose face was pale.

Plasmordo was still gripping Bulbasaur as the robber jumped onto the Charizard's back and pointed another Poke Ball at Plasmordo. She stared at Rachel, Shane, the girl, and all their Pokemon through the empty eyes of her mask. For a tense second, no one said anything.

Then the robber tilted her head up, and her mask seemed to frown. "It's your fault this happened. It's because you tried to be a hero, when you're just a weakling."

She pulled out a Poke Ball, and Plasmordo was zapped into her hand in a beam of red light while Bulbasaur fell onto the deck.

"Extremespeed!"

Arcanine dashed toward the robber in a blur, but the Charizard's claws shot up instantly, grabbing it.

"Dragon Pulse," the robber ordered.

The Charizard opened its mouth and shot a multicolored beam of energy into Arcanine's face, the dog howling in pain.

"Arcanine!" its trainer shouted.

The Charizard tossed Arcanine aside, its body still smoking. The girl grimaced and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Flamethrower."

The Charizard opened its mouth again and unleashed a surge of fire straight at the Arcanine's trainer. For a moment, time seemed to slow down as she gaped at the scorching flames hurtling toward her. There was no time to throw the Poke Ball in her hand, no time to run.

"Squirtle!"

Time went back to normal just when Squirtle jumped in front of the girl, stubby arms and legs spread out in a goalie pose. The flames swallowed them both.

The next moment, they were both lying on the deck, their skin and clothes steaming. Rachel stared, unable to think, move, or believe what she was seeing.

The masked robber looked on emotionlessly. "None of you would be hurt if you didn't resist. Let this be a lesson to you." With that, the Charizard launched itself into the air with a single beat of its wings. Another beat later, it was soaring into the night sky.

The cold gust from the dragon's wings surged through Rachel's body. She heard footsteps approaching, and several sailors who had heard the noise hurried to the unconscious sailor and the burnt trainer.

"Bulbasaur!" Shane rushed to his partner's side and was horrified when he saw the lopsided bulb. Rachel ran to his side just as Shane was examining it. Underneath the bulb, where it connected to Bulbasaur's back, was a large gash exposing greenish-white plant tissue.

"Oh, no," Rachel whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine," Shane said as if he was trying to console Bulbasaur, Rachel, and himself at the same time. As he said that, his own eyes became moist. In the far back of his mind, he was vaguely aware that this was still the first day of his adventure.


	4. The Pokemon School

**Episode 3: The Pokemon School**

Somewhere in the Old King Archipelago, a Charizard soared over the open sea until it came to a stop above a beach. It was the middle of the night, and no human or Pokemon noticed as the Charizard thumped onto the shore. The rider climbed off the dragon's back, holding the suitcase she stole hours ago. The duralumin coat was thick, and the case was secured with an electronic padlock that required a special security card.

The robber walked across the beach to a cluster of rocks as tall as her waist. She reached into a gap between the stones and pulled out another suitcase, thicker than the one she had stolen. Inside the second case was an electric drill and a computer the size of a textbook. With these tools, she went through the process of drilling a hole through the padlock and hacking it. In three minutes, she flipped open the stolen suitcase.

Inside was a single Poke Ball, black on one half and silver on the other. It was a special Poke Ball with built-in sensors so that only certain hands could open it. The robber grasped the sphere with one gloved hand, and it expanded to twice the size of a normal Poke Ball. She pressed the button, and the double-layered ball clasped open, releasing a beam of white light that morphed into a small, dark Pokemon. Without even glancing at the robber, the creature immediately zoomed up into the air, then glanced back and saw that the woman was not giving chase. The Pokemon hovered and turned to face her.

"You," the Pokemon spoke in a scratchy, high-pitched voice. "Why did you free me?"

The robber's expression was hidden behind her mask. "I thought it might be better this way."

The half moon shone down on the Pokemon as its yellow eyes glared down at the human. "Are you aware that you have just betrayed your kind?"

The robber answered without emotion, "I don't care about my kind as much as I care about my planet."

There was a moment of silence, except for the crash of the waves against the beach. "Whatever happens, the blame is yours to carry. " With that, the Pokemon turned again and flew away, disappearing into the night sky within seconds.

The woman stood silently, her Charizard waiting behind her.

"It's only a matter of time now. Before the waves of change come."

"He's undergoing therapy for the next few hours. The broken nerves should heal in a few years, but until then, he'll have trouble controlling his bulb. It'll be better if he doesn't fight."

"I see..." Professor Filbert's face was somber on the videophone monitor.

It was the morning after the burglary. As soon as Shane and Rachel arrived in Bravetide City, one of the crew members guided them to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy examined Bulbasaur. Shane had just told Filbert the diagnosis. The thief's Plasmordo had left a gash in the stem connecting Bulbasaur's bulb to his body, paralyzing some of his nerves. Fortunately, it can still provide nutrients, but he wouldn't be able to use any grass-type moves, not even Vine Whip. Shane thought that was like a person having a broken arm, but the injury could have been worse. If the girl with the Arcanine had not stopped Plasmordo on time... Shane tried not to think of what might have happened.

He found out the girl's name was Allison, and the ship's crew had treated her and the old sailor who was electrified. They were in the Bravetide City Hospital now, but they were in stable condition when Shane last saw them.

Filbert spoke, "I know this must be hard on you, but I want you to continue your journey."

"I will," Shane replied firmly. "As long as Bulbasaur doesn't fight, he'll be fine. I'll take good care of him."

"That's great," Filbert said, "But I'm just as worried about you."

"Don't be," Shane said, smiling for the professor. "I'm not going to quit because of this one incident."

"Good." The professor smiled back. "You're a strong, responsible person, Shane. I take it Rachel doesn't want to quit, either?"

"Of course not."

"I see." Filbert nodded. "I'm sorry you had to experience such a sad event on the first day of your journey, but there are wonderful things waiting for you and Rachel. I know you can weather whatever hardship comes your way."

"Thanks, professor," Shane replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Make sure you visit Professor Sassafras. I already contacted her, and I'm sure she's anxiously waiting for you."

"I will." After he bid Filbert goodbye, Shane walked across the Pokemon Center lobby to Rachel, who was studying a bulletin board. Squirtle was lying belly-down on her shoulder, a position that he had apparently grown used to. Rachel took her eyes off the billboard and turned to Shane. "What did Professor say?"

"Just the usual. How he believes in us and there are wonderful things waiting for us."

Rachel smiled. "He always knows how to cheer someone up, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. What are you looking at?"

Rachel turned back to the bulletin board. "Look at this! It's some kind of electronic request board. Whenever people need help, they upload a message and it shows up here. They even give out rewards and money for helping! Isn't that cool?"

Shane gazed at the bulletin board and saw that it was actually a large monitor displaying a list of messages from various people. As he was watching, a new message appeared at the top, pushing the rest of the list down. "Wow, I never thought of something like this. It must be useful in a big city, but we can take a closer look later. For now, let's go visit Professor Sassafras."

"Sure. It's too bad Bulbasaur has to stay here. I want to check on Allison, too. I haven't even thanked her yet."

"Oh, right. We'll stop by the hospital afterwards. But first, we better head to the Pokemon School. Professor Sassafras will have a lot to show us before we start traveling across the country."

"Okay!"

"Squirtle!" Rachel and Squirtle both agreed, excited at the thought of exploring Alfos. After the disaster on the ferry, Shane himself had almost forgotten that he was in a different country.

"I wonder what kind of person Professor Sassafras is," Rachel said.

Just as she said that, Shane turned to the front entrance of the Pokemon Center and made eye contact with a woman in front of the automatic doors. She was dressed in a navy trenchcoat and had silver, bobbed hair, but the part that stood out was the black eye patch covering her right eye. For a moment, she stared directly at Shane, and he gazed back, slightly uncomfortable being scrutinized by a complete stranger.

Then the woman smiled and casually strolled toward him. Rachel noticed the woman as well and looked at her curiously. "Uh, can I help you?" Shane asked.

"By any chance, are you Shane and Rachel?"

Shane answered, "Yes, and you are...?"

The woman placed a hand on her chest and greeted gracefully, "My name is Albida Sassafras. But you can just call me Miss S. That's what my students call me."

"So you're the professor!" Rachel spoke.

"It's nice to meet you," Shane greeted as his nervousness disappeared. "We didn't expect you to actually come out here and meet us."

"Well, I planned to pick you up as soon as your ferry landed, but I was just a few minutes late, and I heard you were here. In any case, I consider it my responsibility to see off any new trainer starting in Bravetide City, even those who aren't my students. Now, let's go to school."

#

Rachel had hardly looked around Bravetide City when she hurried off the ferry to the Pokemon Center. It was much bigger than Glassport Town, with streets made of cement instead of cobblestone lined with stores and restaurants. It was late in the morning, and the streets were crowded. Ships and sailboats were lined up along the pier, and towering above them was an old-fashioned lighthouse. There were low hills on the outskirts of the city, and resting on one of them was a large, red building that was the Bravetide Pokemon School.

Sassafras led Rachel and Shane through the city, occasionally receiving greetings from shop owners or passers-by. "By the way, Rachel, I assume you chose that Squirtle to be your first Pokemon?"

"That's right!" Rachel replied.

"Squirtle!" her partner chirped for emphasis.

"You certainly look good together," Sassafras complimented. "What about your Pokemon, Shane?"

Shane faltered. "My partner, Bulbasaur, is in the Pokemon Center right now. We kind of had an accident on the ferry, but he'll be okay."

"Is that so?" Sassafras frowned, but she didn't ask further.

The parade of stores soon ended, and they took a path uphill until they stood before the school.

"It looks amazing up close!" Rachel exclaimed.

"How many students do you have?" Shane asked.

"Exactly forty-one, including six children who commute each day from Citrust Town. Most of them are ten years old or younger."

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed. "I think that's more than twice the number of kids in the elementary school back home!"

"Did you go to school in your hometown, Rachel?" Sassafras asked.

"I used to, for a few years. Then I was homeschooled by my dad."

"I see," Sassafras replied. "Many children were homeschooled back in my days."

Sassafras led them inside. The children must have been taking class inside, as there was no one in the courtyard. The building was more modest than it looked outside. In the hallway, Rachel looked through a long window into one classroom, where many small kids were chatting energetically and scribbling on posters with crayons.

"They look like they're drawing stuff," she said.

Sassafras explained, "Drawing helps you observe and visualize. Along with Pokemon studies, I also have teachers who teach math and language arts to round off the students' education."

"That sounds brilliant," Shane remarked.

"Thank you," Sassafras said, content. "This school is my pride and joy."

The professor guided them up a staircase and finally took them into her office. A large, wooden desk rested by the window while bookshelves filled with documents lined the walls.

"This is where you do your research?" Rachel asked.

Sassafras replied, "Well, this is where I contact people and do my paperwork. My actual research usually happens outside."

Shane asked, "Is there a certain field that you specialize in?"

Sassafras smiled furtively. "I specialize in Pokemon combat and training. I know plenty of techniques that trainers use to make their Pokemon extra powerful and strategies that can completely overthrow traditional rules of Pokemon battles."

"Really? Like what?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Let's see..." Sassafras sat on a couch and invited Shane and Rachel to sit across from her. "You know that there are different types of Pokemon, and certain types are weak against certain types of attacks, right?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "That's one of the basics of Pokemon battles. Even preschoolers know that."

"Yes," Sassafras mused. "But there are some trainers who have raised their Pokemon so they overcome their type weaknesses. For example, do you know what water-type Pokemon are weak against?"

"Sure, electric- and grass-type moves," Rachel answered.

"Right. However, it's possible to raise a water Pokemon so they are resistant to electric or grass moves."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "How is that possible?"

Sassafras frowned. "There is no easy way to do it. It takes a lot of discipline and perseverance. One method you could use is to desensitize your Pokemon against electricity by regularly performing shock treatment on it."

Shane cut in, "You mean deliberately shocking it?"

Rachel spoke up, "Why would you do that? That sounds like torture!"

"It may seem that way, but there's a difference between simply hurting your Pokemon and pushing its body against its limits so it can expand them. That difference is willpower."

"Willpower?" Shane repeated.

"Right. The willpower of the trainer and the willpower of the Pokemon. When they are aligned, both the trainer and the Pokemon will grow more powerful than they ever can alone."

"Powerful enough to overcome type weaknesses?" Rachel asked.

Sassafras's eyes twinkled. "That, and more."

"How can Squirtle and I build willpower?" Rachel said, suddenly excited.

"That's a good question. For one thing, willpower is not something you can exercise like your muscles. Willpower comes from your hopes, wishes, and beliefs. Tell me, what do you want to accomplish on your journey?"

"That's easy. I want to be the champion of the Alfos League."

"Is there anything else?"

Rachel thought aloud, "Um, I want to explore a lot, have a lot of adventures, and protect Shane."

Shane flinched just slightly at the mention of him.

"Mm-hmm." Sassafras smiled. "Now, how would you feel if you saw Shane in danger?"

"I won't allow it!" Rachel snapped, rising from her seat. "I'm going to be stronger so I won't let anyone hurt him!"

"Squirtle!" her partner chirped in agreement.

Sassafras narrowed her visible eye in amusement. "Good. I can sense your determination. What you are feeling now is a form of willpower. Remember these feelings, as they will be your compass and your fuel."

"I will!" Rachel asserted.

"That may be easy for you to say now, but as you experience the discipline and hardships of a Pokemon journey, your willpower will be tested again and again. You might feel lost, lose confidence, and want to give up hope, but if you keep the will to go on, you'll be stronger in the end."

As Sassafras finished her sermon, an electronic chime echoed from the ceiling.

"That was the lunch bell. Rachel, go ahead to the cafeteria. I want to talk with Shane for a while. Feel free to look around, and introduce yourself to some students. The cooks will give you lunch for free."

"Oh, okay," Rachel said, slightly disappointed at how suddenly she cut off the conversation. "I'll see you later, then." She nodded at Shane before she stood up and walked out of the room.

After she closed the door behind her, Squirtle said curiously, "Squirtle-squirt?"

"She sure was interesting, wasn't she? I still don't understand all she said about willpower, but if we just work hard, we'll figure it out eventually. Are you willing to find out with me?"

Squirtle gave a confident "Squirtle!" and moved his stubby arms in something that looked a double fist pump.

Rachel giggled. "That's good."

She retraced her steps down the stairs just as a group of boys her age ran by. "Come on! They're going to start right now!"

"What's going to start?" Rachel wondered aloud. She didn't think the boys were running to eat lunch, but she was curious, and Sassafras gave her permission to explore. "Let's take a quick look, Squirtle."

She followed the boys down the hall and through a door leading outside. Behind the school, a small group of kids were gathered around a Pokemon battlefield.

Standing on one end of the arena was a boy with short brown hair, his eyebrows furrowed. Before him was a tiny Bonsly, its cute face scowling in determination. Rachel turned to look at the boy on the other side of the field. The boy had a completely different aura. He was the tallest student around, with blonde, spiky hair, his arms folded, and a confident smirk on his face. Rachel looked down at his partner, but she didn't recognize it. The Pokemon resembled a small pixie with an orange body, a round head, pointy ears, and rodent-like feet. A strip of dark metal was wrapped around its torso like a scarf, while its arms seemed to be made of flexible metal, ending in sharp claws. A metal, triangular slab rested on its head like a helmet. It stared forward with icy eyes.

Rachel pulled out her Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon.

 _Thermoil, the metal coil Pokemon. The coil around its body grows longer as the Pokemon ages. It can heat the metal on its body hot enough to leave severe burns._

"Thermoil, huh? It's a fire-type Pokemon, so it has an disadvantage against Bonsly, which is a rock-type."

"Come on! Start the match already!" the kids cried, anxious to watch the two Pokemon fight.

A boy with glasses stood on the edge of the battlefield and shouted, "This is a battle between trainers Spencer and Mike. Each trainer can use one Pokemon, and the winner is decided when one side's Pokemon is no longer able to battle."

"We know that already!" blurted a tiny girl carrying an even tinier Minun in her arms.

"Just start already!" barked a girl who must have been her twin, because she had the same face and was carrying a Plusle.

Their two mouse Pokemon chirped, "Mi-na-na!" "Plusle-Plus!"

"Okay!" the boy said as he raised one hand high up. "Let the match... begin!" As he said the last word, he chopped the air in a starting gesture.

"Bonsly, use Rock Throw!"

At its trainer's command, Bonsly tilted its body back and spawned three glowing orbs that transformed into uneven rocks the size of soccer balls. "Bonnns-ly!" With a battle cry, it swung its head forward, propelling the stones forward.

The blonde trainer spoke, "Dodge it, Thermoil!"

"Ther!" The orange elf quickly jumped to the side, easily avoiding all three rocks.

"Now use Headbutt!" the brown-haired trainer quipped.

"Bon!" Bonsly took a running start with its skinny legs, its body bobbing back and forth, then leaped forward with the branch-like horns on its head pointed at Thermoil.

The blonde trainer grinned. "Thermoil, use Iron Defense!"

Thermoil had just landed when Bonsly sprung toward him. Immediately, Thermoil crossed his arms over his small chest and tucked his head in, and his metal arms and helmet glowed faint white. Bonsly's head slammed into his arms with a _clang!_ Thermoil stood his ground while Bonsly bounced backward and landed on its back.

The kids in the audience cheered. Rachel stared curiously and murmured, "Thermoil can use steel-type moves?"

"Get up, Bonsly!" the brown-haired boy pleaded. The Pokemon pulled itself onto its feet, and wobbled for a second.

"Now, use Metal Claw!" commanded the blonde trainer.

Thermoil's arms shone silver as he ran toward Bonsly. He closed in and was about to swing one claw when the other trainer called out, "Bonsly, use Copycat!"

"Bonsly!" Bonsly shut its eyes, and suddenly its body also shone with a silver sheen. Thermoil's claw struck the body, but bounced off harmlessly.

"Whoa! It copied Thermoil's Iron Defense!" one of the kids exclaimed.

Bonsly's trainer continued, "Now follow up with Low Kick!"

"Incinerate!"

Bonsly leaned back and thrust one foot out, but Thermoil instantly stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the kick, then breathed a cloud of fire out of his mouth. Bonsly cried as the flames struck it in the face and its foot slipped, making it fall on its back again.

"No!" its trainer cried.

The blonde trainer smirked and thrust his fist forward as he commanded, "Now, Thermoil, Metal Claw again!"

Thermoil raised one glowing claw and swiped it across the side of Bonsly's head, sending it tumbling across the ground. When it finally rolled to a stop, Bonsly laid still and groaned, "Bonslyyy..."

"Bonsly is no longer able to battle!" The boy with the glasses raised one arm in the blonde trainer's direction. "The winner is Spencer!"

"Good job, Thermoil," the blonde trainer said, satisfied.

"Thermoil," his Pokemon replied coolly.

The kids in the audience crowded around them.

"That was awesome, Spencer!"

"You're definitely going to be the Pokemon League champion!"

The blonde trainer, Spencer, folded his arms smugly. "Of course I will. I'm already the strongest trainer in this school. It's only a matter of time before I'm the strongest trainer in Alfos."

Rachel walked into the crowd and said in a loud voice, "You're going to enter the Pokemon League, too?"

The children turned to look at her and started murmuring in hushed voices.

"I've never seen you before," Spencer said. "Are you a new student?"

"No, I'm just visiting here. My name's Rachel, and I'm from Glassport Town, in the Old King Archipelago. This is my partner, Squirtle-" Her Pokemon gave a quick "Squirtle!" as a greeting. "I just started my Pokemon journey."

"A Pokemon journey?!" several kids exclaimed.

"You're on a Pokemon journey?" Spencer echoed. "Across Alfos? How old are you?"

"I just turned ten," Rachel answered.

"Ten? That's the same age as me! Why are you travelling across the country so early? You can just train here at the academy until you're ready to take on the gyms. It would save a lot of pain and walking."

"What fun would that be, just staying in one place for a couple years, then taking a train to each of the gyms? I would be way better off exploring the country, experiencing as much as I can."

The girl with the Plusle asked, "Where did you go to school?"

"I was homeschooled for most of my life. I never went to a Pokemon school like this one, but I learned some stuff from Professor Filbert, and I spent a lot of nights camping."

The twin with the Minun spoke up, "Isn't it hard and sweaty, walking everywhere like that?"

"Mi-na-na!" her tiny mouse partner squeaked.

Rachel replied, "It's kind of sweaty sometimes, but it's fun! You can also learn a lot by camping outdoors and being surrounded by wild Pokemon."

"Wow, she sounds like a grown-up!" some of the kids exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Spencer said with a challenging grin. "What's the point of travelling when you have the best Pokemon expert right outside your front door?"

"You have a point there. You can learn a lot from a teacher like Miss S., but no matter how many years she spends teaching you, you can't really become a master unless you overcome all the discipline and hardships of going on an adventure."

"Ooh! She said discipline and hardships!" one of the kids remarked.

"Those are the words that Miss S. says that I don't really get!"

"She must be really good if she knows what those words mean!"

Spencer scoffed. "Hmph, you talk a lot about how going on a journey makes you stronger, but we have no idea how strong you really are. So how about you show us through a Pokemon battle?"

"Yeah! A battle between the traveller and Spencer!" the kids cheered.

Rachel hesitated and looked at Squirtle. She had spent years training, but she couldn't say the same for her Pokemon, who had lived on Filbert's ranch until yesterday. But Squirtle didn't seem to care as he pumped one fist and gave a confident, "Squirt-squirt!"

Rachel smiled and faced Spencer. "Of course! I've been itching for a fight the whole time I saw that last battle!"

Spencer flashed his smug grin again. "Good. This will be my first fight against someone from outside the school. I'll beat you and be one step closer to becoming the champion."

His Thermoil stared at Rachel and Squirtle, raising one claw to show he was ready. "Thermoil."


	5. Rachel Vs Spencer

**Episode 4: Rachel Vs. Spencer**

Rachel stood on the battlefield where the Bonsly's trainer had stood, staring forward. On the opposite side, Spencer looked back with his smug grin. Between them stood Squirtle and Thermoil, their bodies poised to fight.

The boy with glasses spoke in his best referee voice, "This is a battle between trainers Spencer and Rachel. Each trainer can use one Pokemon-"

"We know! We know!" The twins shouted again, their Plusle and Minun squeaking in agreement.

Glasses Boy snapped back, "Watch your manners, Polly, Molly! Rachel is a guest here!"

"Huh? But she's a kid like us!" the girl with the Plusle whined.

Spencer called out, "Henry, you can lecture the twins later. We have a battle to fight!"

Glasses Boy, or Henry, gave in. "OK, OK. Let the match... begin!"

Rachel immediately shouted, "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle quickly fired a stream of water straight at Thermoil.

Spencer didn't hesitate. "Thermoil, Incinerate!"

"Ther!" Thermoil opened his mouth and spewed a ball of fire. The two attacks collided in mid-air and dissolved into a cloud of steam that shrouded the field.

"Be careful, Squirtle," Rachel warned. "He might attack at any second."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle stared into the steam.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Spencer called out.

At his command, Thermoil leaped out of the cloud, not in front of Squirtle, but at an agle from the side.

Rachel was caught off guard. "Ah! Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Immediately, Squirtle pulled his head and limbs into his shell a split second before Thermoil swung a glowing claw against the side of his shell, knocking him away.

Rachel focused as Squirtle spun across the ground. Thermoil's claws hit harder than Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, but Squirtle's shell was hard enough to deflect them as long as they didn't strike his soft underside. "Squirtle, use Tackle!"

"Squirtle!" Just as Squirtle's shell stopped twirling, he popped out and charged toward Thermoil.

The children in the audience shouted and laughed. "Ha! Is she stupid?"

Squirtle ran awkwardly on his short legs, giving Spencer plenty of time to command, "Iron Defense!"

"Ther." Thermoil crossed his arms and tucked his head in.

Rachel called, "Crouch and use Water Gun!"

Squirtle dove to the ground belly first. At the same time, he fired a stream of water at Thermoil's lower body, knocking the Pokemon's feet from under him and toppling him. Squirtle's Water Gun soaked the top of his helmet, but some of it also landed on his face.

The children cried in shock as Rachel continued, "Now run to him again!"

Squirtle rose to his feet and started jogging once more.

Spencer gritted his teeth and raised his voice, "Thermoil, use Metal Claw!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Thermoil pushed himself up. As he stretched his claw back, Squirtle retreated into his shell, which deflected Thermoil's claw and spun away again.

Rachel thrust her fist out as she called, "Now use Water Gun!"

Squirtle popped out of his shell and shot another stream of water. Thermoil raised his arms in defense, but the water gushed past his side, missing by a foot.

"Darn it! So close!" Rachel cursed to herself.

Spencer shouted, "Use Metal Claw again!"

"Withdraw!"

Squirtle stopped his attack, but just as he was about to retreat his head, Thermoil thrust his claw into his belly. "Squirtle!" He cried as he was knocked backward and skidded across the ground, his exposed belly facing up.

"Yeah! Get that Squirtle!" the kids in the audience cheered.

"Squirtle, get up!" Rachel cried.

"Use Metal Claw one more time!"

Thermoil ran to the toppled Squirtle, one claw raised high while Squirtle flailed his arms and legs.

Rachel thought quickly, crying in desperation, "Use Water Gun!"

Still lying on the ground, Squirtle tilted his head forward, funneling water into his mouth, Thermoil inches away from him.

"Sidestep it!" Spencer called.

Water burst from Squirtle's mouth. In a split second, Thermoil twisted to one side, wincing as water brushed his cheek.

Spencer called out again, "Hit him in the side!"

Thermoil swiped his claw against Squirtle's side, flipping him over and cutting off his Water Gun.

"Squirt!" Squirtle grunted as he flipped onto his belly.

"So close!" Rachel sputtered.

Just as she had her guard down, Spencer followed, "Use Incinerate!"

Thermoil took a quick breath and spouted a ball of fire at Squirtle's tail. "Squiiirtleee!"Squirtle jumped up and started hopping frantically as his tail lit up like a Charmander's.

The kids in the audience laughed, embarassing Rachel. "Ahh! Squirtle, use Water Gun on your tail!"

Squirtle turned his head around as far as he could and shot a small stream of water at his tail. The flame disappeared with a thin tendril of smoke, but the kids continued laughing, making Rachel more flustered.

Squirtle calmed down, faced Thermoil, and chirped defiantly, "Squirtle!"

Looking at Squirtle helped Rachel calm down.

Across the battlefield, Spencer was still smiling, but it wasn't the same smug grin as before. Rachel could tell the last Water Gun had unnerved him. If she could land a direct hit, it might be enough to defeat Thermoil. She had to be on her toes.

Before Rachel could act, Spencer called out, "Thermoil, run to Squirtle!"

"Ther!" Thermoil charged at Squirtle again.

Before the elf could get close, Rachel spoke, "Use Water Gun!"

"Incinerate!"

Both at once, Squirtle shot another stream of water while Thermoil shot a ball of fire. The two collided in mid-air, causing another cloud of steam.

Spencer's voice came from the cloud, "Run to it again!"

Rachel scanned the battlefield, waiting for Thermoil to jump out from any direction. "Keep your guard up, Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" her partner replied. The cloud thinned quickly.

"Now!" Spencer called.

Thermoil dashed out of the cloud directly in front of Squirtle, one raised claw already glowing.

Rachel was ready this time. "Withdraw!"

Squirtle ducked into his shell again an instant before Thermoil struck the space where his head had been, sending his shell spinning away.

Before he stopped spinning, Rachel shouted, "Water Gun!"

Squirtle popped out of his shell and faced Thermoil. Then the ground spun under his feet, and his body lurched backward. A stream of water surged from his mouth, but it rushed far above Thermoil's head, and Squirtle toppled onto his back, his Water Gun cut off and eyes wide in panic.

"No!" Rachel cried.

"Metal Claw again!" Spencer shouted.

"Water Gun!" Rachel called desperately.

Squirtle turned his head, having lost sight of Thermoil, who rushed to him and swung his claw against the side of Squirtle's head with a _smack!_

"Squirtleee!" he squealed as the force of Thermoil's attack launched him off the ground.

"Squirtle!" Rachel echoed as she watched in suspense.

Her Pokemon skidded across the dirt, then lied motionless on the ground, moaning one last, "Squir... tle..."

Henry swung an arm in Spencer's direction and called out, "Squirtle is no longer able to battle! The winner is Spencer!"

The kids in the sidelines cheered with garbled shouts while Spencer crossed his arms and gave a self-satisfied grin. Thermoil stood, panting lightly.

Rachel ran to Squirtle's side and lifted him gently. "Squirtle, are you okay?"

Squirtle winced and rubbed a large bruise where Thermoil's claw struck him. He was obviously in pain, but he gave a pitiful smile and tried to reassure his trainer.

Rachel sighed. Her blood was still racing, yet she felt like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. This battle was way more intense than the one with Shane. Were all battles going to be like this from now on? "You were great, Squirtle. We'll win next time."

"For a Pokemon trainer who's traveling the country, you're not very strong." Rachel looked up at Spencer. At his feet, Thermoil stared forward with stern eyes.

Rachel lifted Squirtle onto her shoulder, stood up, and smiled back. "Of course. I just started my journey yesterday. This is only my second time battling."

"Huh? Only her second battle?" The children murmured in disappointment.

"Geez, no wonder you sucked," Spencer chided. "Did you really think you could beat the strongest trainer in this school?"

Rachel shrugged. "I may have lost this time, but I'll get stronger. All I have to do is train."

"Squirtle!" her partner chirped for emphasis.

Spencer shrugged. "Hmph, whatever. Thermoil's tired, and I'm hungry. You better take your Squirtle to Nurse Joy. See ya later, traveler." He waved one hand and turned to leave. Thermoil walked behind him quietly while the crowd of children followed him, chattering incoherently.

Rachel looked at Squirtle, who frowned slightly. "Don't be so sad. Even if we lost two battles in a row, we lost to some good trainers."

"Squirtle!" her partner replied. Just as they felt optimistic again, they heard a faint rumbling sound from their bellies. Slightly embarrassed, Rachel said, "Oh, yeah. It's about time we ate lunch."

#

"So the stem connecting Bulbasaur's bulb to his body is damaged, limiting his ability to fight," Sassafras said.

Back in Sassafras's office, Shane had told her about the robbery on the ferry. Shane added, "According to Nurse Joy, his nerves will repair themselves in a few years as long as he doesn't strain himself and stays out of battles. Another trauma to his bulb could impair him permanently."

"I'll take Nurse Joy's word for it. She majored in Pokemon medical treatment while she was in diapers." Sassafras raised a mug of coffee to her lips and drank.

"Right..." She said it so bluntly, Shane couldn't tell if she was joking. He waited as Sassafras thought to herself, her left eye, the one not covered by an eyepatch, gazing at a blank wall.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a trainer?"

Shane blinked, surprised by her sudden question. "Yes. I've decided to be a Pokemon researcher."

"You used to dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer and going on a journey before your parents died, right?"

Shane frowned. He knew this issue would come up eventually. "That's true. After that, I was so scared of Pokemon, I couldn't look them in the eye, but I've recovered from all that."

"I'm confident about that," Sassafras said. "I just want to make sure you're doing what you really want to do. Are you completely sure you don't want to be a trainer?"

Shane thought of the battle he had with Rachel before leaving Glassport Town. He couldn't deny that he was thrilled when he saw Bulbasaur fight and win against Squirtle. Still, that didn't compare to the years he spent raising and studying Pokemon on Filbert's ranch.

"I'm sure," he answered.

Sassafras nodded and took another sip of coffee. "Good. Get another Pokemon as soon as you can."

"Oh, right." Getting another Pokemon would be a challenge since Bulbasaur couldn't fight, and he didn't want Rachel to catch one for him.

Sassafras put her mug on the coffee table with a gentle thud. "Before you eat, there's something I wanted to show you." She stood up and walked to a bookcase. "Have you heard of Mega Evolution?"

"Mega Evolution?" Shane said.

Sassafras explained, "It's a special type of evolution that was recently discovered in Kalos. Pokemon that we believed couldn't evolve any further actually have one more, incredibly powerful form."

"Really?" Shane sat up straight. "What kind of Pokemon?"

Sassafras pulled out a binder from a shelf. As she walked back to Shane, she narrowed her eye, suddenly serious. "Oh, there are plenty of Pokemon that can Mega Evolve. But there's one Pokemon in particular I want to show you."

#

Rachel stared at the semicircular slice of fluorescent yellow vegetable on the end of her fork. "What in the world is this?"

After taking Squirtle to a Nurse Joy working at the school, she was in the cafeteria, where she received a tray of fried rice and found three other children her age to sit with. Squirtle sat on the floor eating from a bowl of Pokemon food along with a Poliwag, Bellsprout, and the Bonsly that fought Thermoil earlier.

"You've never eaten yellow pickled radish before?" said the Bonsly's trainer. "It's kind of sour, but it's good for your body."

Rachel placed the strangely colored vegetable in her mouth and chewed for a moment. Just as the boy said, it was slightly sour, but it felt cool against her tongue. "This is good!" Rachel stuck another slice of radish with her fork and savored it. "Are all the food in Alfos this good?"

A girl with blonde, bobbed hair said proudly, "Nope! The food in this part of Alfos is the best!"

A red-haired boy clarified, "The northeast part of Alfos is filled with farmland. They say that the land here is the most fertile in the country. There are all sorts of produce in this area, including vegetables, fruit, grain, even Pokemon produce like milk, eggs, and honey."

"That sounds amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "What about the rest of Alfos?"

The boy explained, "The north central part of Alfos is covered in grassland and woods, while the south coast has really big cities, and the western part consists of mountains and forests. There's even one town that's covered in snow year-round."

"That sounds so cool!" Rachel said, her eyes wide. "I can't wait to see them for myself!"

As she said that, she looked across the cafeteria and noticed Spencer walking out the cafeteria with Glasses Boy and the twin. His partner Thermoil marched by his side. "Spencer already finished eating."

The Bonsly's trainer said, "He's probably going outside to train some more."

"Again?" Rachel said. "But he just had two battles before lunch!"

"That's how he is. He loves Pokemon battles."

"Is he really the strongest trainer in this school?" Rachel asked.

"Yup! He can even win against the older students." the blonde-haired girl replied. "You were pretty good. I wouldn't last a minute against him."

"He would be even stronger if he went on a journey, though," Rachel said. "What about you guys?"

The Bonsly's trainer said, "I don't know about going on a journey. I could learn more from Miss S."

The red-haired boy replied, "A journey sounds exhausting. It would be so much faster to go to the gyms by train."

"I'm too scared to go traveling," said the blonde girl. "The thought of camping outside with wild Pokemon is scary. Plus, I don't want to stay away from my parents for so long."

"Really?" Rachel said. "But there's so much you can learn so much by travelling!"

"But we have Miss S. She already spent a really long time studying Pokemon."

Rachel pouted. The children showed no signs of being persuaded. "That's true, but still..."

Squirtle had eaten half of his bowl when he looked up at his trainer. "Squirtle?"

Rachel looked at her partner's curious face. "Eat up, Squirtle." Rachel smiled, put the subject aside, and ate a spoonful of fried rice.

#

The sun hung high in the afternoon sky as Spencer and Thermoil walked onto the courtyard where they had battled less than an hour before. Henry stood on the other end of the battlefield with his partner, a Machop, while the twins sat on a bench. All of the other students were eating lunch, so they had the battlefield to themselves.

Henry pulled out a cloth and wiped his glasses. "That traveler was pretty good. Using Water Gun right after Withdraw was a good idea, but her Squirtle couldn't pull it off because of his lousy balance."

Polly bragged, "Even if she did pull it off, it wouldn't be enough to beat Thermoil!"

Molly echoed, "Yeah, no one can beat Spencer!"

Their Pokemon chirped, "Mi-na-na!" "Plusle-Plus!"

Spencer smiled, but he felt dissatisfied inside. Thermoil came dangerously close to being hit by Squirtle's Water Gun more than once. Even though Rachel said it was only her second time battling, she put up more of a challenge than a lot of kids at the school. If she kept training, she could quickly surpass Spencer and ruin his reputation. He couldn't let that happen. "Let's practice dodging this time."

"Thermoil," his partner said coolly.

Henry put his glasses back on. "Alright, I'll attack first. Machop, use Karate Chop!"

"Machop!" His partner, a short, humanoid Pokemon with gray skin, ran toward Thermoil and thrust a glowing hand at him like a spear.

"Sidestep it!" Spencer called.

Thermoil dodged Machop's attack, as well as the one that came after that. Soon, the two trainers and their Pokemon were engrossed in their training as Thermoil dodged a barrage of Karate Chops.

None of them noticed a small shape fly over them, soaring through the cloudless sky. It blocked the sun for an instant, then dove to the ground below. It landed on the grass some distance away from them, its wings spread wide, and murmured something in a low, scratchy voice.

"All humans... must suffer."

As if he heard, Spencer suddenly turned toward the creature, and his vision was filled with a blinding white light.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you have bothered reading every chapter up to this point, thank you so much~(∗ ˊωˋ ∗)ﾉ ⁾⁾**

 **However, I'm afraid this story will be uploaded a lot less often in the near future due to college(´；ω；`)**

 **Even so, I'll do my best to continue this story. As always, feel free to review. Your feedback helps me go on~**

 **-SunBunko**


End file.
